Ministra magi Lyrical Nanoha
by MangamanZX
Summary: The lyrics of a love song begin because of people who were never supposed to meet did...
1. Chapter 1

**Working off writers block while I come up with more ideas for my other fics**

**This is inspired by Shaun Garin's it could always be worse role reversals fic… but in my own way.**

**I do not own Negima or Nanoha**

**Chapter 1: the reason Nano/Fate is canon in fan fiction.**

**Nanoha Takamachi was a normal 9 year old girl in elementary school, a line heard throughout time and space… a different name and age in every repetition of the phrase… yet throughout time and space you knew every time you saw that phrase things would not stay that way for long… this is the day that Nanoha Takamachi's life took a turn for the amazing.**

Unaware of this fact Nanoha Takamachi woke up that morning at the same time she usually did, ate breakfast in a leisurely matter all while admiring the saccharine peace of her completely normal life… yet longed for something she didn't have.

"Nanoha there's a package for you from your pen pal from whales" Nanoha's older brother Kyoya exclaimed from the living room, holding a large box in his hands marked fragile as well as a smaller box with holes in it. There it was… at least that was what she thought at the time.

Nanoha raced over to the living room and exclaiming in joy as she first opened the holed box, revealing a pure white rodent with a small note under it, taking it out from under the rodent Nanoha read "take good care of him, his name is Albert Chamonile (or Chamo for short) he loves to cuddle with people… maybe your sister would like him" Nanoha looked at the little ferret and called her older sister Miyuki over.

The poor thing was strangled in a marshmallow hell once her mother got a hold of him.

Opening the larger box, Nanoha found that it was full of various knick knacks and junk from whales including but not limited to, English tea packets (her mother liked them) a plush toy in the shape of a dragon (Miyuki said she wanted it) a sealed letter addressed to her brother and father (she didn't know what it was about but she wasn't going to ask), and set of custom tarot cards that her pen pal said that he would get her in his last letter, with another note attached to the back which read "to Nanoha, these cards are used to predict possible future events, don't rely on them too heavily. They might have an answer to your future problems but always remember that real magic is hard work… and that magic can make these cards predict any future you may choose to follow" Nanoha re-read the letter a few more times before turning the note on the back "p.s. don't go to the fridge any time soon" putting the cards into her bag Nanoha walked out of her house to the bus stop around the corner from her house.

**The bus arrived two minutes later than she expected.**

Walking over to the bus stop Nanoha saw a peculiar sight, a white haired boy wearing a grey jacket and pants, looking in her direction, looking around Nanoha saw almost no one in her general vicinity and looked back to the boy, finding that he was now right in front of her and seemed to be much too close for her own comfort, 'WHO-?" Nanoha began her frantic rave of questions before getting a look at the boy's smoky grey eyes and instantly getting lost in them from the depth of them, un-able to decide if he was either staring into her soul or if she was staring into his.

"You have such strange eyes" the boy said, looking at her with the same cold stare as before "so nostalgic… these eyes; they remind me of someone I once knew" walking away from Nanoha the boy reached the other side of the street before the bus arrived, obscuring her view of him. Looking around the bus Nanoha found that the boy had disappeared.

On the bus Nanoha found her two best friends Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura sitting in the back of the bus and proceeded to talk about pointless subjects that she only half cared about, all while thinking about the white haired boy and his remark about her eyes "he had such beautiful eyes… why was he commenting on my violet eyes… his eyes were much more appealing" Nanoha thought as Suzuka and Arisa turned their attention to her.

"Hey Nanoha you seem out of it are you okay…" Arisa asked being the first to notice Nanoha's strange behavior.

Nanoha snapped out of the strange reminiscence session long enough to hear Suzuka's question of "hey Nanoha did you receive those Tarot cards you asked for yet?"

"Oh yeah… yes they came in the mail today" Nanoha responded taking the not yet opened set of cards from her backpack and quickly taking them out.

"Only 6 cards… that's a bit limited" Arisa commented grabbing the deck "although the pictures look nice" the pictures in question were in fact very nice, the first being a picture of an armored knight donning thin silver colored armor and wielding a basic foot soldier sword and a kite shield in a ready position, the second was an angel adorning a pure white dress and posing, the third was a picture of a nasty looking black werewolf striking at something unseen by the holder of the card, the fourth card had Suzuka in a slumped posture with her looking at a large book in her hands; yet not reading it, fifth was Nanoha with her arms in an interesting martial arts pose, almost as if she was supposed to have swords in her hands, finally the last was Arisa dressed in a black jacket and jeans, looking at the viewer with a confident smirk.

"You know Arisa you look good in those clothes" both Nanoha and Suzuka commented at the same time "although I don't know why my picture looks like that" Nanoha said after a few seconds of looking at her own card.

"It could be that the artist thought you were like that because your family teaches sword arts" Suzuka supplied, taking a better look at the Nanoha card. "I mean you never gave your personality to the artist, only a picture"

"I guess you're right"

"I know I'm right"

"How?"

"Women's intuition"

Both Nanoha and Arisa stared at the purple haired girl for a few seconds before shrugging and dropping the matter altogether.

The boy from earlier looked at the bus with interest "that girl… those eyes… could it be a coincidence… or…" the boy's eyes narrowed "it appears that I've finally found you… master" the boy disappeared in a blur of movement; following the bus to Uminari elementary school.

**Nanoha's life was about to be turned upside down… by nothing other than her own destiny… her own fate…**

**And the lyrics of love start playing a gentle tune**


	2. Note 1:Fateful baritone

**Ministra magistra Lyrical Nanoha**

**Omake 1: the archeologist**

**I own nothing**

Yuuno Scrya couldn't believe his luck, first the extremely dangerous artifacts that he had found got out because of a malfunction, not wanting to seem incompitant he chased after the artifacts without any of his older coleagues that were supervising him, only to find out that the trip to earth sucked out more power than he originally thought, and was now marooned on a strange planet in the form of a ferret...

**Nearby Nanoha Takamachi and her two friends were doing something that would change there lives forever **"tails… we don't go through the park" Suzuka said putting the coin she had just flipped indo her dress pocket and continuing to walk with Nanoha and the now pouting Arisa… while instead a paraplegic girl rolled through the park on her way home from the store. **Hey you guys asked about Yuuno and Fate T**

**Note 1: Fateful baritone**

When Nanoha got back from cram school that night the first thing she noticed was the kneeling figure in her doorway and the awkward faces from all of her family, and next was the fact that it was the exact same boy as earlier "oh hello again…"

"Hello master, I trust your current incarnation is satisfactory" the white haired boy said with a completely straight face and a monotone.

Everyone else present looked at the boy with narrowed expressions ranging from disaproval (Nanoha's father, mother and brother) to disbelief (Miyuki) before the boy spoke again saying "would you like me to get you a cup of coffee as you brief me on the next step in the plan".

"Um I'm sorry but you seem to have mistaken me for someone else mister…"

"Fate"

"Fate, thank you… I have no idea who you are or why you call me master" Nanoha said with a nervous look.

Fate's face remained straight as he customarily walked a full circle around Nanoha "your Name is Nanoha Takamachi age 9 correct?"

Nanoha gave a blank look and nodded

"And are your two closest friends Suzuka Tsukimura and Arisa Bannings?"

Annother nod

And that your family is the masters of the Fuwa-ryuu school of swordsmanship… formerly known as the true Shinmeiryuu demon slaying style of assasination and sword arts on your father's side?"

The entire Takamachi family flinched at the boy's supprising accuracy.

"Is that true everyone? "

Nanoha's father looked at the boy with an intense gaze before saying "Nanoha go inside the house… I need to talk to this boy.

Nanoha awkwardly walked past the boy and the rest of her family into her house.

Shiro Takamachi was a powerful man but something about the boy was unsettling to him "so… any reason behind seeking out my youngest daughter and looking up my family's less savory history?"

Fate raised his eyebrow a full 2 milimeters "honestly Shiro I am honestly supprised that you forgot about the Cosmo Entelechia…"

Shiro's face paled "Primum?"

"No Primum is my previous incarnation… I am Tertium" Fate responded flicking a piece of lint from his shirt.

"I see… so she actually finished the reincarnation spell… and you actually used it" Shiro's eyes narrowed "and now you want my daughter to… no you asked Nanoha about her current…" Shiro choked on his words.

"Yes your daughter is the current incarnation of our master… the second Lifemaker"

Shiro's eyes widened as his pupils shrunk to the size of a pen point.

"It is actually verry fitting really... you were always the one who followed her most loyaly" Fate informed looking Shiro in the eyes which he returned without flinching "you even Named her after one of her favorite aliases".

"And you want her to follow in her previous incarnation's footsteps?"

"Not against her will of course, I will faithfully follow her orders to the letter just as I followed my previous master"

Shiro paused "so you wish to serve my daughter… okay, under one condition"

Fate nodded

"My daughter is not to be informed of the existance of magic no matter the cost unless something groundbreaking happens like a giant oni attacks her… or she meets the son of Nagi Springfield and the daughter of Konoe Eishun… and she must have a pactio with him… or she meets the missing twilight imperial princes and Dark Evangel within 1 hour of one annother… or if Nanoha starts wanting a pet unicorn"

"I see then master is unaware of her power… your conditions are wholly acceptable and reasonable… I will accept all except the one about the unicorn… too unlikely".

"Okay then, welcome to my home Fate and know that if you touch Nanoha in any sort of inappropriate way… I hope that Quartum is smarter than you" Shiro threatened as he walked in with the white haired pretty boy close behind.

Walking into the living room the first thing Fate noticed was the saccarine closeness in the family to at least one member of the opposite gender… the second being that Nanoha was making up for 9 years of lacking said member of the opposite sex since she realized that he wasn't verry good at eating with chopsticks "here Fate-kun say ahhhh" (without any sort of subtlety whatsoever) Fate took the piece of chicken in his mouth and chewed neatly, trying and failing to ignore Nanoha's verry cute giggling every time "so Fate-kun what brings you to Uminari anyways?" Nanoha asked stopping mid food scoop.

"I'm actually here because I have nowhere else to go since I don't have any parents" Fate responded bluntly.

Nanoha looked at Fate with a mix of curiosity and sadness "oh… okay sorry that I brought it up… what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You-" Fate didn't get to finish before Nanoha placed a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Sorry… you probibally can't think of anything while you're eating just let me help you eat"

Fate felt something well up within himself with supprising speed… not fear, not happiness, not even worry… nope the emotion that went through his mind was refered to as choking… something that Nanoha noticed instantly as she stopped giving him food and began giving him his coffee all while apologizing to the poor albino boy for every bit of it.

**20 awkward minutes later**

Fate begun to relax as the horror that was his masters newest incarnation had finally gone to sleep prompting him to ask "what in Nanoha's name was that?"

"Using Nanoha's name in lieu of saying 'god'… odd" Momoko commented petting Chamo in her lap "and that would be what we like to call 'full power, ultimate destruction' in this house… something that Nanoha tends to do when she finds something she wants to do".

"Ultimate destruction?" Fate mused "wait wasn't that…" Fate paused.

"my husband's favorite saying back in his Cosmo Entelechia days" Momoko finished causing both Fate and Chamo to tense up "yes I do know about magic… the only one who doesn't in our family is Nanoha… mostly because if she did she would be the object of her own philosophy and most likely get herself killed".

Fate and Chamo both tensed again, this time Fate noticed Chamo's reaction and frowned "then it's safe to assume that the ermine is the familiar of someone in this house.

Momoko stopped petting Chamo "familiar?"

Fate nodded.

"No clue what that means but he belongs to an overseas friend of Nanoha's" Momoko responded.

"Ah… may I see the Ermine please?" Fate asked before Momoko handed Chamo to him and Fate went to his newly appointed room with the white rodent.

Chamo only had a second to wonder what the boy was going to do before Fate's grip tightened "ow ow ow! Stop squeezing me I might be a familiar but I still bruise".

Fate looked at the rodent with murderous intent "so it appears that the famous 'Chamo the perv' has resurfaced in the home of my master…"

"Chamo the p-p-p-perv… wait a minute, there is only three people in the world who know that name… do you by any chance know a strikingly beautiful woman named Shinobu Tsukimura?"

"No but I do believe that master is aquanted with her younger sister"

"Well shit…"

"Right… isnt she the one who turned you into an Ermine in the first place for stealing her panties and trying to seduce her sister?"

"yes"

"Then you'd better explain why you are here before I inform Miss Tsukimura of your location" Fate threatened looking at the helpless animal with a murderous glare".

Chamo dropped a cold sweat "seriously… why does everyone I meet named Fate threaten me like that?"

Fate glared more.

"Okay okay… I'm actually looking after the little girl for my Aniki's friend back overseas… she aparently has some crazy power that if not kept in check will go crazy and make the wrong choices in life because of it… though considering what ive just found out I doubt that she will learn about her power any time… uh oh" Chamo paused a moment.

Fate felt a hint of nervousness well up in his gut "what was the 'uh oh' for?"

"I slipped the little lady a magic ring under her pillow that acts as an automatic pactio circle"

"…perhaps this would be a good time for you to start running because knowing my master she will most likely tell her friends about magic bringing you up as well prompting Suzuka to know whare you are" Fate reported walking towards Nanoha's room "unless you can help me retrieve the ring from her room".

"Nuh uh… I'm not allowed into Nanoha's room at all when she is in there"

"Useless rodent…" Fate let Chamo skimper off before opening Nanoha's door and entering her room as quietly as he could and walked toward the occupied bed, and was instantly thankful that Nanoha was not sleeping on her pillow, getting down on one knee to obtain easier access to under the pillow he pulled out a small ring box thatwas under it, releasing a breath he was unaware he had been holding.

Naturally by Murphy's Law (and canon) that was the exact time Nanoha was woken up by a voice saying 'help me' in her head.

The first thing Nanoha saw when she woke up was Fate, the boy who had been calling her 'master' since she had gotten home kneeling on one knee with a box in his hand. Grabbing the box from the boy (who was making a verry good statue impression) she opened the box to reveal… a beautiful diamond ring with the phrase 'saecula saeculorum' written on the inside and seemed to have been cast from pure gold with several smaller and less valuable stones throughout… due to Nanoha's overseas partner she knew that the phrase 'saecula saeculorum' 'meant forever and ever' in latin and from the movie she had seen the other day Nanoha blushed and began to panic "okay Nanoha if any of that alleged airheadedness Arisa pointed out the other day exists at all then you should mis-understand this situation… so go with your second guess… so my mind is saying that Fate-kun is wishing me goodnight and dropped his mother's engagement ring and is retrieving it… so go with my second thought… he is madly in love with me since he saw me this morning and is proposing to me… because we're soulmates" Nanoha went red at the implications and began to look at the boy's mysterious grey eyes and began getting lost in them "maybe I shoud get a map… and let him down gently" Nanoha cleared her thoaght but looked at the boy in front of her and responded with "yes"against her previous thoughts "but we don't tell my parents about this until we're of age got it" Nanoha responded not thinking and completely missing the point.

Fate could only think of a single thought "why is she saying yes?"

**Author's note**

**Welcome readers and potential reviewers to the fun filled and severely canon-welding first chapter**

**First I'll bring some reasons for some things, first is the crazy force feeding Nanoha… this is something that I like to put into Nanoha stories because it fits for her character she does everything to her full abilities and as such helping a boy who is having trouble folllows suit, second 'Chamo the perv' will have somewhat of a role bigger than his role in Negima, third I love vampire Suzuka sue me if you want, fourth I did say that this story is Nano/Fate but this story is crossed over with Negima so harem elements will appear every so often and thus the 'mistaken proposal plot kickoff' is a must.**

**Omake: Yuuno's harem begins**

Yuuno couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw it, the girl who had picked him up earier that day was not only a verry powerful mage but had guardian protectors… three 'babes' as his cousin Makoto would put it and annother noteworthy addition being the hammer loli… and thus when the jewel seed was sealed by Hayate he was taken to the wheelchair bound girl's home… he would later walk in on Vita changing clothes.


End file.
